


Some day of some month

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kra (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Sometimes we are too much busy and we forget about a lot of things...





	Some day of some month

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/34509.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_You._  
\- No, practice is at eight, not at ten. Why is it so hard to understand?  
_Busy._  
\- Practice is at eight. I don't care you won't get enough sleep.  
_A little annoyed._  
\- So go to sleep at eight pm, not one am, man.  
_Or even very annoyed._  
\- Yes, we'll be there at twelve. No, we can't get there faster. This is really far, ma'am. You think we have F1 cars or something?  
_But all of this..._  
\- Ma'dam, I don't know why are we not there yet. Maybe because there's blizzard, it's freezing cold and our cars cannot start?  
_...doesn't matter..._  
\- Ma'ad, you're propably a blonde with American origin.  
_...when you're with me._  
\- I'm gonna go insane with them. Want some tea?  
_Today, you should be smiling wide, while picking phones, but..._  
In the flat there was dead silence. It was interrupted by footsteps. Boards bended under Mai's body, who was standing in a doorway, looking at Keiyu surprised. Kousuke was laying on the couch with his eyes closed.  
\- Are you sleeping, Kou-chan? - asked Mai, approaching him.  
\- No - replied Keiyu, not opening his eyes. - Can you hear that silence?  
\- Yes, I can - noded Mai.  
\- My cellphone's battery died - Keiyu smiled. - And I don't feel like charging it.  
\- But you should do it today - said Mai, looking at the calendar.  
\- I don't intend to - replied Keiyu, hugging a pillow. - I want to be left at peace.  
\- But do you remember what day is today? - asked Mai.  
\- I don't know. Sathurday? - replied Kousuke.  
\- More precisely?  
\- Maybe February - said Keiyu. - Did I forget about something?  
\- Which day?  
\- I don't know, Maiccho. I have absolutely no idea.  
\- So open your black eyes.  
\- Why?  
\- So I could explain to you what day we have.  
\- All right - Keiyu sat up on the couch and opened his eyes.  
\- Happy birthday, Kou-chan - said Mai, giving Kousuke his birthday gift and a cream-colored rose.  
\- Thank you - Keiyu smiled. - Maiccho, buy me some memory pills. I might have serious problems if I forgot my own birthday.  
\- You're right, actually - Mai laughted. Keiyu looked at him.  
\- You were supposed to disagree...  
\- I forgot - Mai shrugged. - Kou-chan, what happens on 14 April? I might have forgot.  
\- Mai!  
Moment later both of them laughted.  
_Yes. I'm the most important to you. It's all I need._

  
The end


End file.
